The Black rose
by DELENA-4-EVA-AND-EVA
Summary: What happened in chagago left elena broken hearted. she soon falls in love with damon who is doing his best to try and keep his emotions in check while trying to save elana from a horrible spell cast opon her. will the two lovers come together in time?


Elena p.o.v

My heart was broken.

Ripped in two.

Pulled out of my chest.

Damon and I had just got back from Chicago an hour ago. We had failed our plan. I wasn't able to change Stefan's mind. He told me he never wanted to see me again and that I should just forget about him. Damon didn't ask me what happened on the 12 hour drive back to Mystic Falls. He didn't even ask when we got back to the Boarding house, he just went down to the blood storage downstairs' and hasn't been back upstairs for two hours. As for me, I'm sitting in the living room looking at the fire.

Stefan had been serious when he told me that he never wanted to see me again. I could tell by the look he had in his eyes. I tried denying it but he grabbed my arms forcing me to stop. What really did me in was the fact he had hurt me. When he grabbed my arms he dug his fingers into my arms leaving bruises and breaking the skin. I know that the blood was on my shirt but I didn't care. Right now it felt like the only thing that mattered to me was, to be honest ….Damon.

He had lost his brother too. They weren't on the best of terms but they were still brothers. So I know he was hurting just not showing it as much as me. Damon had been there for me through thick and thin. He has saved my life so many times I lost count. He is my best friend and I'm never going to leave him. I refuse to be like Katharine and Stefan.

I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that Damon had came up the stairs, gotten a class of bourbon and was staring at me from across the living room.

"You lied to me Elena" he said. I jumped at the sound of his voice. Though I should be used to it between the countless times he's snuck up on me. I lied? When?

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my body so I was facing him. He looked like regular old Damon other than the fact his eyes were darker than normal.

"When I got into the car in Chicago I asked if you were ok. And you said you were fine and to drive. So I drove. But for the past fourteen hours I've been sensing that you want to go jump off a bridge. So now I want you to tell me what happened so I can avoid that and not have to turn you. "He explained. He pulled an overstuffed leather chair in front of me and sat down looking at me in a way that says 'tell me or I will force it out of you'.

I looked down at my hands, fidgeting in my lap. I really didn't want to repeat what happened. 'Come on Elena its Damon you can tell him anything, you owe him that remember' I thought to myself.

"When you left I tried to convince him. I thought of everything. He said he had to do this. I gave him a hug thinking stupidly enough that he would come back and everything would be the same. He kept yelling and saying nothing is ever going to be the same and that we aren't meant to be. So I hugged him again this time I took the vervain dart out of my dress" I saw Damon's eyes widen." I was about to stab him in the back and drag him in the car, then come to get you. When Stefan grabbed my arms and pushed me away and then he shoved me in the car and ran away saying he never wanted to see me again, well you were with me for the rest" I explained. I could feel the tears running over my face . I quickly dried them. I could feel the wounds on my arms reopening and felt the blood.

"What happened to your arms" Damon asked carefully taking my arm in his hands. He slowly lifted my sleeve up to look at the damage. He stood up and I finally looked in his eyes as he went to get a bandage wrap. He was angry, upset, and by the looks of it just as bad as me. I looked at my arms and was amazed to find that the where covered in blood and bruises from where Stefan's hands had been.

That brought a whole new wave of pain and tears. Stefan had hurt me emotionally but also physically. He had changed and not for the better.

Damon came back and started cleaning my arms and wrapped them up. When he was done he brought me a extra shirts of his and I changed into it while his back was turned. When I was done he sat down and put his arm around me and I leaned into his side. Right now he seemed to be the only one who understood my pain.

"You where right" I said still looking at the fire.

"I'm right about a lot of things but why now" he said. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up.

"Stefan changed there is nothing remotely human other than his looks, I looked into his eyes and I didn't recognize that person I saw. He is not Stefan anymore." I said sadly. I felt the tears threatening to come down once again but I ignored it. Damon was silent for a while before beginning to speak.

"He hadn't drunk blood in years Elena. It's like putting a newly recovered drug addict in a room full of crack. He let go and put everything behind him. He flipped the switch and let that last piece of humanity he had go. If we ever catch him or find him again, it's going to take month's maybe years to get him back."

"Is it worth it Damon?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down and took my hand.

"We need to let him cool down, let them think we gave up then go after them when they least expect it" I nodded and started getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as I picked up my bag and headed towards the door.

"To see Jeremy, him and bonnie need to be updated" I said grabbing my keys and opening the door.

In a flash Damon was in front of me, closing the door.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go drive your car in a storm while you're an emotional mess? I'm not stupid Elena. Give me the keys, ill drive you home" he said putting his hand out and grabbing a jacket.

"No I am perfectly able to drive a car less than 7 miles to my house" I said walking around him out onto the porch. When I was a few feet away from my car I saw a blur and my car was started and Damon was sitting in the front seat. He pushed the passenger side car door open and patted the seat.

"Coming kitten?" he said smirking triumphantly at me.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, and for the last time don't call me kitten!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes and climbing into the passenger seat.

"You know you love it " he said doing the "eye thing".

I laughed despite everything that has happened; Damon could still make me laugh. He smirked at me and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards my house.


End file.
